


Insomnia

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Damereylo Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OT3 Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Multi, POV Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Protective Rey (Star Wars), insomniac kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren doesn’t think he deserves Poe, or Rey.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Sleeping”.

  
His nights have been easier than they would have been with Poe for company. With Rey in the picture, it’s even easier — Kylo only wishes that he could find a way to extinguish the pull to the Light completely.

  
The Light isn’t like Snoke. And yet it is. Sometimes he dreams of Skywalker coming out of hiding, slaughtering the two people that he cares for more than he could ever love himself.

  
Poe. Who came with him this far after learning of Skywalker’s betrayal. Rey. Who they found on Jakku. Both people who Kylo adores. Attachments are dangerous, Snoke tells him, but with them by his side, Kylo finds that he can fight his monsters.

  
Rey’s asleep. She’s turned over on her side, towards Kylo, resting her head on his chest. Poe’s snuggled up next to Kylo on his left side, and Kylo feels almost comfortably sandwiched between them, bless them both. He smiles faintly — he envies how well they sleep, actually. It’s like something of a miracle. He can sense Rey imagining an island in her mind, and Poe thinking of flying.

  
Kylo can’t sleep. He mostly has himself, and what he’s done, and it’s a miracle that these two share his bed after what he’s done. They’re angels. He’s a monster. Anyone who thinks he has Light in him is fooling themselves. He —

  
Rey stirs. Kylo has to admire how easily she rouses herself from sleep. Then, “Kylo?”

  
Poe wakes at the sound of her voice, and looks at Kylo.

  
Kylo takes a deep breath. “I’m fine,” he says. “I can’t sleep. It’s nothing you did, I just…” He takes a deep breath. “I am not a good man.”  
He didn’t expect that to pour out of him so quickly, but here he is.

  
Poe takes his hand. “What brought this on?”

  
“It’s knowing. What I’ve done.”

  
“What we’ve done,” Rey says. “And you don’t think of us as bad, do you?”

  
She makes sense. And yet…

  
“You haven’t always…seen what I’ve done.”  
“I know, Kylo.” Poe nuzzles against him. “We are going to love you, no matter what happens, no matter what you do.”

  
“Always.”

  
He doesn’t deserve either of them. And yet here he is.

  
“Think of the island,” Rey says. “That’s what I usually do when I need to get to sleep. It helped, at least when I was a kid…it still does.”  
“Tell me about the island.”

  
“Well,” Rey says, “It’s…full of different staircases. Different cliffs. The ocean below surrounds it, and laps against the rocks…”


End file.
